Turning Pointes
"Turning Pointes"''' '''is the fourteenth episode of season one of the Australian television series, Dance Academy. It aired on 17 June 2010 on ABC3 and aired on June 18, 2012 on TeenNick. The episode was written by Greg Waters. Episode Overview Tara is ecstatic to return from her holiday break, back to the Academy, and is happy that she has great friends, a boyfriend, a scholarship and is finally allowed to dance en pointe after having her pointe shoes taken away from her for a semester. Upon her return, she is appointed to attend private lessons with Miss Raine, as part of the 'First-Year Scholarship' she was offered at the end of last semester. During the lessons, she is exposed to rather harsh comments from Miss Raine, expressing her opinion on whether Tara is focused enough on her ballet training, or is becoming distracted by her social life. Tara also moves in with Kat who invites her to a warehouse party in downtown Sydney. Upon arrival, Kat and her boyfriend, Lucas, realize that Tara's name isn't at the door so they go inside to fix it up, leaving Tara at the door for an extended amount of time. When she wants to go home, she realizes Kat took her phone and wallet inside the venue where she isn't allowed in. Meanwhile, Abigail has a session with her psychologist, Adam, posing as the perfect patient in an attempt to convince him to let her dance because she is better. Adam sees this as a ploy to get out of therapy quickly so he tells her that she is unable to dance, which forces Abigail to come to terms with her behavior. Sammy invites her to come to his cha-cha class however she rejects the offer. She attempts dancing in the late of night, but instead goes to see Sammy teach cha-cha to some elderly people. She dances with an old man and actually has fun doing so. After the lesson, Sammy and Abigail play darts, where Sammy reveals to Abigail that he feels responsible for her anorexia and therapy sessions because he didn't help her when the signs were evident. Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Christian has developed feelings for Tara even though she is currently in a relationship with Ethan. *Christian attempts to kiss Tara when they're lying down on the grass, however she rejects and implies that they should get back to the Academy or they'll miss curfew. *This episode marks the first appearance of Kat's new boyfriend, Lucas. Quotes *"You're being the perfect patient, writing the perfect diary, eating the perfect diet, but your need to control every situation isn't helping you." (Adam the psychologist to Abigail Armstrong) *"You know, when you arrived we talked about choosing your friends wisely. Posse up! You didn't. Better. You need to make a decision about what's more important - your training or other distractions." (Miss Raine to Tara Webster while conducting her private lesson) *"Why are you going out with Ethan?" (Christian Reed) "What?" (Tara) "Oh, I'm just asking." (Christian) "Because, he's perfect... In every way." (Tara) "Okay." (Christian) "You may not see it, but I feel it and I-" (Tara) "I said okay." (Christian) Gallery Video Category:Season One Category:Episodes